The Coulston Foundation proposes to continue a self-sustaining chimpanzee breeding colony of-animals which will produce 10-15 animals per year. Approximately 50% will he retained each year to serve as eventual breeders. The remaining infants will he provided to research programs of national importance. Two long-standing programs continue to support the offspring of this colony through governmental research efforts in Hepatitis at CDC, FDA, NIAID and AIDS vaccine development program with NCI and NIAID through Program Resources Institute. The 113 animals proposed include 65 confirmed breeders, 28 potential breeders. and 20 of other status. The consolidation of two primate facilities offers the influx of new genetic material into the NCBRP program by inclusion of breeders from the population housed at the La Velle facility and vice versa after appropriate screening. With the recommendation from the genetic consultants, this will maximize the genetic diversity of the entire inventory. Animals continue to be aggressively tested to ensure the animals are free from hepatitis. All the tests are currently being performed in-house; these include Hepatitis B, Hepatitis C antibody and PCR, liver enzyme assays, and when appropriate, liver biopsies, assuring a disease-free colony. A transition to a family group housing unit is planned to be completed in the next five years. Two populations will be maintained, formed from a genetic strategy provided, designating animals to either research and breeding pools, thus creating a purpose bred chimpanzee. Each family unit is provided an indoor/outdoor den (consisting of 6 animals) with access to play yards. The facilities supporting the remaining colony will undergo a renovation to enhance socialization expediting their move to the new facility as new buildings are built. Monies have been designated to renovate the isolettes with plans to expand BSL-3 experimental space to augment the current level of MDS vaccine research. Further congressional support is being sought to complete the remaining two phases that will complete the chimpanzee retirement housing and additional animal holding associated support areas (experimental and veterinary). Infants designated as breeding replacements will be left in family units as long as population dynamics allowing a comprehensive behavioral management program, multi-phasic in design, to incorporate plans for environmental enrichment, breeding, and normal sexual development. The project receives support by a talented group of experienced technicians and state-of-the-art clinical chemistry. hematology, microbiology, virology and immunology and pathology laboratories.